Boys Will Be Boys Part 4
by Lanie Sparks
Summary: Lee and Amanda's sons do some surprising things that threaten to tear the family apart.


That evening, Lee and Amanda were back at their house preparing for dinner, discussing how to bring up the subject of the agency with Phillip. 

"There's no doubt about it, Amanda." Lee said. "We just have to tell him the truth." 

"Oh, sure. Guess what, Phillip? Your mother's been lying to you for the past 15 years." 

"You lied to him all this time to protect him, remember?" 

"That doesn't mean he's not going to resent me for it." 

"Would you rather not tell him and have him find out when he sees both of us at Station 1 in two days? I think he resent it even more if that's how it happened." 

"You're right" She admitted. "That way would be a lot worse. I just don't know how I'm going to get through this evening." How do you tell your child who wants to become a spy that you've been a spy for fifteen years and he never knew it? 

"How we're going to get through this evening," He corrected. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be ok." He took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. He held her close for a moment until they heard someone behind them loudly clearing their throat. They both turned to find Phillip standing there. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said. 

"Not at all." Lee said. "your mother and I were just talking." 

"I see that. Where is everybody?" 

"The twins are upstairs doing their homework, Jamie's out with Beth somewhere, and your dad and Carrie should be here any minute with Katie." Amanda didn't know what to say to Phillip, so she just walked over to him and hugged him tight. 

"I love you so much." She said, on the verge of tears. 

"What's going on, Mom?" This wasn't like her. She only got this emotional when something was wrong. 

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." 

"Mom, I haven't been that far away. I've only been in Georgetown. You go there everyday for work." 

"I know. I know. It's just that I don't get to see you very much and I worry about you." The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get that." Phillip said as he headed for the front door leaving Lee and Amanda alone. 

"Amanda, you have got to pull yourself together," Lee said. 

"I know. I just didn't know what to say to him when I saw him standing there as if nothing had changed, knowing what I know." 

"Well, the way he snuck up on us and caught us off-guard shows that he has potential as an agent." 

"Don't encourage him. Do you think I want my son putting his life on the line?" 

"Oh I see. It was ok for a mother of two when you got involved with the agency back in '83, but it's not ok for a single young man with no committments?" 

"Lee, that's not fair. That was different. This is my son we're talking about!" 

"Look, you know how Phillip is. If you try to tell him he shouldn't do something, that's going to make him all the more determined to do it. He's a lot like you in that respect." He smiled at her. 

"You're not helping." Joe, Carrie and their ten-year-old daughter Katie entered the room with Phillp right behind them, just as Matt and Jenny thindered down the stairs. 

"Phillip!" They both cired as they fles toward their older brother. He hugged them both. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed them until he saw how eager they were to see him. Amanda watched this scene and couldn't help but wonder what the twins would think if they big brother was suddenly gone from their lives. Stop thinking that way,she scolded herself. 

"Hi, Joe." she said as she greeted him with her usual kiss. 

"Hello, Amanda. Lee." He replied. He noticed that Amanda looked troubled and wondered what was going on. She was usually happy when the whole family was together. Then it ocurred to him that the whole family wasn't together. "Where's Jamie?" he asked. 

"I haven't seen him since early this morning." I know he had to work at the coffee shop until 2, then he was supposed to meet Beth, but I don't know where he is now. It's after 6." As if reading her mind, Jamie came in with Beth. Amanda was glad to see he'd brought Beth. Whatever had hapened the night before must have been resolved. She did notice they both looked a little tense, however. 

"Hi, everybody" He said, trying to sound cheerful. " I hope we're not late!" 

"No." Amanda said. "Dinner's just about ready. So, you can all go ahead into the dining room whenever you're ready." Amanda took a deep breath. She was not ready for this. 


End file.
